


A New Sensation

by I_brought_the_hatred



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Gay, I kinda gave my soul to the devil, M/M, Might want to bail on this, New but weird, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, The beginning was good, cursed ship, male penetration, the end wasn’t, to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_brought_the_hatred/pseuds/I_brought_the_hatred
Summary: No explanation need, Pride month just started and I feel like I haven’t been contributing much, so I decided to write a lil’ gay smut fic to show my LGBTQ+ people how much of a crazy bitch I can be.
Relationships: Kieran White & William Hawkes
Kudos: 12
Collections: Purple Hyacinth Smut





	A New Sensation

Time passed as the wind blew harder and the temperature dropped lower. William was in his station, working on a file that had been assigned to him a few hours ago. His mind didn’t wander from his paperwork, it usually never does. 

However, once the not so new archivist Kieran White entered his office, his concentration broke and a smirk slid on his face. That’s a look he doesn’t have often. 

The memories of his past activities with Kieran left blood rushing to his cheeks. Unfortunately for him, Kieran was only here to grab something and go. 

Once Kieran was out of earshot, Will let out a groan of disappointment. He was hoping that Kieran would at least talk to him after their rendezvous last night. 

He looked back down to his file and closed his eyes. This time, he didn’t block the rush of memories that flooded his mind.

* * *

It was the blackest of night when Will spotted Kieran wandering the streets alone. He had invited Kieran inside to warm up and stay the night. He had asked him what he was doing at this time of night. His only answer was “I couldn’t sleep so I took a stroll around Ardhalis to calm my head.” 

It sounded believable at the time, so he nodded and led him to the guest’s room. Will gave him a spare set of clothing for him to change into. He left when Kieran pulled his shirt off without warning, trying to quickly hide his shock. 

The shock cooled off once Kieran came out of the room wearing his shirt and sweats. Kieran put his hands in his hips and let out a sigh. They locked eyes and Will audibly gulped as Kieran’s orbs bore into his. 

The sense of silence seemed to evaporate in this newfound tension. The atmosphere heated as Kieran walked toward him and sat on the couch. Will internally slapped myself for thinking that he might make a move on him. 

To not raise any suspicion, Will sat in a seat parallel to him. He started the conversation by saying “Thanks for letting me spend the night Lieutenant.” Will shrugged and said “No problem, and just Will is fine.” 

Kieran seemed to understand and sat back. “Ok Will, I’m not particularly tired at the moment, do you have any suggestions on what to do?” 

Will thought for a while, he considered bringing out the drinks and having a casual boys night. However he pushed that idea out of his head as soon as he realized that it was past 2 AM.

Instead he asked “What’s going through your head?” He chuckles and put a hand on his forehead. A few locks of his midnight locks fell free from his loose bun, making him look slightly intimidating. The rather meek archivist was now replaced by a handsome devil.

What he said next surprised him. “Oh wouldn’t you like to know?” He said, the glint in his eyes shone like never before. “Why not.” He managed to say.

Will knew exactly what was going on, he knew he had to stand his ground or else crumple in fear. Kieran got up and stuck out an expectant hand, “You asked for it.” 

Will took the hand and was led to the guest bedroom. He managed to walk in ahead of Kieran before he quietly shut the door. Will turned around before he felt pair of hands push him to the bed. 

Kieran’s arm snakes around his waist and the other held him down. In a matter of seconds, his cool lips were all over his hot neck. Will grabbed the sheets to grasp onto reality. His vision tunneling as the man before him pampered his body. Once Kieran has left a spot, that very spot burned for his touch once more. 

Will was so shaken by this that he couldn’t even deny the fact that he liked the feel of his lips. Every time he had kissed Will’s sweet spot, Kieran stopped to play with that area. He was sure that he would see several marks under his collarbone when he had the chance. 

In a matter of minutes, Will’s upper body clothing was forgotten, and the room filled with his grunts and gasps. Kieran stopped right above the waistband of his trousers, before proceeding to discard his, no Will’s, shirt.  
  
Will gasped at the sight of him, half of him was basking in the pale moonlight, while the other consumed the shadows in the room. Scars criss crossed each other along his built frame. Every inch of muscle was just mesmerizing. 

Kieran leaned in and exhaled near his ear, causing him to flinch a bit. He was indeed frightened by Kieran’s presence, quite aware that he wasn’t really the quiet archivist he knew at the precinct. He seemed like the complete opposite of the Kieran White he thought he knew. 

“Stop gaping cher bien-aimé , you don’t look half bad yourself.” Will felt his own hands trailing to Kieran’s chin, pulling him into a simple kiss. Well it was simple before Kieran kissed back with fierce passion. Will was the first to pull away for air before he attacked Kieran’s neck, forcing him down to the mattress.

Will felt a pang of confusion when he thought ‘Well I’m not acting like myself today.’ However, that thought quickly vanished as soon as Kieran grasped his golden head of hair. That excited him and he could feel himself getting hard. 

Will’s kisses were getting frantic and harsh, pleading to taste more skin. He dragged his teeth against Kieran’s shoulders, while tracing his fingers from the base of his neck to his lower stomach. Kieran’s stomach caved in as his touches came and went. 

Desperately, Will managed to lower his pants to the ground, watching the tent in his boxers grow as time went by. He heard a predatory growl from Kieran before he was flipped to his back. In mere seconds, Will’s trousers and boxers were discarded, left somewhere in the dark. Will was completely exposed, but he felt adrenaline rush through his veins like the first sip of coffee.

A pleading look was permanently glued on Kieran’s face. Will nodded his head towards the cabinet next to the bed. Kieran immediately got up and grabbed the contents from one of it’s drawers. In his hand was a tube of lube, and a condom. 

Kieran pulled down his own boxers, his cock springing to life. Will licked his lips at the sight of him slipping the condom on his impressive length. Kieran squeezed a bit of lube onto his index and middle fingers. He stepped back a little, to take in the view of Will lying on the bed, buck naked.

Will let out a whimper, waiting impatiently to be scissored and fucked. If Kieran knew what he was thinking, would he laugh? His thoughts were shewed away like unwelcome guests, as Kieran a lame closer and stuck his two fingers in him slowly. 

He gasped as the feeling of being stretched enveloped him in pleasurable pain. The pain turned him on more than ever. A raspy exhale left his lips when Kieran got his fingers all the way in. He took in a sharp breath of air and Kieran began to scissor him faster. 

His lust chained him to the bed as his body rolled with satisfaction. When he felt loose enough, Kieran pulled out his fingers, much to Will’s disappointment. However, as soon as the feeling of empty courses through his lower end, it suddenly disappeared when Kieran slammed his dick into his ass.

His back arched a few inches above the mattress as he fisted the sheets. The sudden action sent a choked scream echoing through the room. “Fuck! How are you still so tight?” Kieran moaned, picking up his pace. 

Will panted as sweat started to form on his brow. He could feel Kieran’s cock repeatedly hit his g spot as he tried to bring himself closer to his base. The more they fucked, the closer he was to releasing himself. 

Kieran grunted before saying, “Don’t you fucking dare cum before me!” Will gasped as Kieran held onto his left thigh tightly. The pleasure was almost too much, it was blinding him to the point that he couldn’t see more than 5 feet ahead of him. He didn’t have to, since the captor of his attention at the moment was Kieran. 

It was difficult to keep in his cum for so long, however, once Kieran shot his seeds across his stomach, he began to touch himself, eager to relieve himself as well. Kieran removed his hand from his length and pinned it above Will’s head. “Oh no cher beau, you won’t be touching yourself tonight.” 

Before Will could complain, Kieran’s mouth was all over his shaft. Kissing, sucking, licking, all making his head spin. His mind went blank and his ears started to ring as he felt himself coming closer and closer to where he wanted to be. Will managed to moan out Kieran’s name as his hot liquids trailed down his mouth.

He swallowed it and licked his lips clean saying “Warn me next time chéri.” Will nodded as Kieran climbed on the bed with him. They snuggled under the covers before they both fell asleep.

* * *

The memory faded the more he tried to remember it. It almost seemed unreal that the meek archivist had taken his virginity last night. The dream-like actions sounded more like fantasy than reality. Maybe he did dream it all, Kieran wasn’t there the next morning he woke up. All traces of him being there the night before were gone, other than the strange fact that Will woke up naked in the guests room. 

As he questioned his fantasies, the infamous Sergeant Ladell sneaked up behind him, intending to scare him. Once she put a hand on his shoulder, he shot up and almost slapped Kym, until he realized it was her. Will managed to calm himself and sat back down. 

Still smiling from her victory, Kym asked Will “I need that file right now, Hermann told me to continue your work from there.” She giggled slightly, the thought of another way to scare William forming in her mind.

Something about Kym’s giggle made him feel something Kieran had failed to. It gave him a weird feeling in his stomach, as if there were tiny butterflies fluttering in there. He quickly handed her the file before she saw him blush.

Once Kym was out of sight, Will rested his chin in his hand and slightly tapped his jawline. He let himself indulge in his imagination once again. He let himself fantasize the day he would claim the Sergeant, Kym Ladell.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean like, the story itself wasn’t bad and for once I had a plot. Well sort of. You weren’t expecting the end were you? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Anyways....I’m still surprised you read this partly graphic gay fic, this was my first time writing one, and I guess it’s not that bad. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Also, thank you to [ mhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masochistichero)  
> And [Arctic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moldistrawberri)  
> For helping me fix my 1st person POV ass


End file.
